Not Just A Dream
by WynterWonderland
Summary: May, Dawn and Misty work at an African resort for animals - Here they look after all the animals in Africa that need to be looked after! Lions, monkeys! You name it, they probably have it somewhere... But what happens when they get three new members to the team? Drama! Obviously. *RATED T FOR SOME LANGUAGE AND SUBJECTS!*
1. And you are who?

**Wynter: Hey guys! This is ma first story! After reading please review! Minor flames will be accepted as long as they are helpful... **

**Dawn: Yay! Ikarishipping! Wynters OTP! **

**Paul: Great... **

**Wynter: This story is set in Africa! May, Dawn and Misty have a kind of... shelter for animals! **

**Dawn: And guess what! **

**Paul: I really don't want to kno-**

**Dawn: I HAVE MY OWN LION! NAMED SHU! **

**Drew: Hey! Thats Japanese for my name! **

**Wynter: DREW! DAWN! PAUL! Get back into the story! **

* * *

Dawn pulled out a purple ragged book with the words "Diary" stuck on the front, she lay on her bed and got out a neon pink pencil and started to write:

_Dear Diary, _  
_We got news about three new boys coming - we have to teach them how to look after the lions. This will be hard, Shu will not like this. We found another hyena trying to get in the house. NOT FUN! I'm more used to it now. We are getting some money from some charity for endangered African animals. We are gonna ask the new people what we should use it on. Like a test, muahah! They better be good guessers..._

She added extra full-stops for emphasis and closed her book - shoving it under her mattress to hide until she heard her name being called.

"DAWN!"

Dawn cringed, she knew exactly who was calling her. She ran downstairs and looked at the scared May. "Whats up Maybelle?" Dawn stuck her tongue out, watching her friends face turn peach to red.

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked, about to tackle Dawn until she remembered what she needed her for. "Oh yeah, can you help me with my hair? I don't want to look like a mess for the new boys coming." May shoved her brush in her direction.

"You were like this when Ash came, totally head over heels for him but hes with Misty! SOOOO There is no point at all!" Dawn whined, she hated to brush Mays hair as she complained. EVERY. TIME.

"Come on! There is a selection this time..." May smiled hopefully, Dawn grumbled something under her breath and took the brush forcefully.

"I have to look after Shu so I won't have time for boys." Dawn pulled a face, even know May couldn't see Dawn as she was behind her she could sense it.

"Shut up will you." May snorted, hitting her friends arm as she brushed her hair.

"Hey guys!" Misty appeared, arms spread as she had a blush spread across her face.

"You been making out with Ash again? Weren't you meant to be feeding the monkeys?" May teased, winking suggestively, Misty gasped and covered her mouth, her blush growing by the second. "Shut up!" She narrowed her eyes, hand's on hips now.

"Guys! When are they coming? I take it Ash will be to busy eating to meet them right?" Dawn finished Mays hair quite quickly and threw the brush on the floor, May bending to get it.

"Right about now..." Misty mumbled, checking her leather banded watch - ingoring the comment about Ash.

"Then lets gooooo!" May shrieked again, dragging her two best friends outside to the sandy terrain.

* * *

A brown rusty jeep pulled up near the house, Mays father stepping out of the car and heading to the trunk to get the new boys bags, Ash walked out with a jar of nutella and stood next to Misty protectively.

"Hey Ash." Misty kissed his cheek, turning her head back to the three boys now getting out of the jeep.

"Ladies." One of the teenagers winked, his chestnut hair blowing slightly in the wind, hearts appeared in Mays eyes, next was a green haired one followed closely by a purple-haired one.

"I'm Gary." He smirked, kissing Dawns hand who simply blushed. May ticked this one off her list.

"Hi! I'm May, this is Dawn and Misty!" May smiled, looking at the green haired boy who flicked his hair and smirked.

"Hey! You forgetting about someone?" Ash shouted out, slinging his arm around Misty. May rolled her eyes - Misty growled secretly to herself.

"This is Ash. Hes now not the only male in the house... Sorry Norman." Misty winced as Mays dad came back and walked into the house.

"Show the boys where their rooms are and then show 'em around." Normal growled and walked outback.

"Whats up with him? He was giving us a lecture in the jeep." The green haired boy smirked, May narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you! That is my dad you are talking about!" May growled, hands on hips.

"Whatever June. I'm Drew." He flicked his hair again.

"Its MAY!" May shouted.

"Umm... Whats your name?" Dawn asked the purple headed one to avoid conflict.

"Paul." He simply said, Dawn rolled her eyes.

_'Hes enthusiastic'_ she thought.

"Lets show you your rooms!" Dawn said cheerfully, to the distaste of Paul.

* * *

"Okay... Right, Norman wrote them up on here." Mays finger traced along the paper looking for the guys rooms. "Got it! Paul your room is next to Dawns, Gary yours is next to Mistys and Drews is outside!" May smiled, turning back to her friends.

Drew pushed May and rolled his eyes, "Hey you blind or something? My room is next to yours... great." He flicked his hair again.

"Just go shove your bags in your room. We'll take you to the rooms." Misty rushed, dragging Gary to his room. Ash narrowed his eyes, May complained as Drew followed her, Ash left aswell to the kitchen leaving Dawn and Paul.

"Lets go..." Dawn mumbled, tripping on the leg of the coffee table and falling into Pauls arms.

"Get up troublesome. I don't have time for this." He growled, Dawn shot up,

"The name is Dawn! D-A-W-N! DAWN!" She growled, taking him to his room.

* * *

"And here is your room!" Misty smiled, opening the wooden door to the biggest bedroom in the house. it had drapes and everything.

"I could get used to this Misty." He smirked, Gary throwing his suitcase under his bed to be unpacked later. "Anyway, about Dawn..." Gary watched Mistys expression drop.

"Shes a difficult one. You'd better learn to handle her." Misty warned, waiting for him outside.

* * *

"Okay! Now we are all reunited we can show you around." Dawn squealed making Paul grunt in annoyance, Dawn smiled and raised her head.

"I'll take Paul!" Dawn volunteered, sticking her tongue out to the now even more annoyed Paul.

"Gary! Lets go!" Misty chimed, ready to tell him more about Dawn. Ash pulled another face, "...Ash?!" May looked at him for help.

He shrugged and went to follow Misty and Gary.

"Lets go December..." Drew groaned, leaning against the bannister of the stairs.

"Its May!"

* * *

"Shu! Shuuu..." Dawn called out for her 'pet'. Paul rolled his eyes,

'Let me guess, a monkey or an ant? probably the latter.' Paul thought, following Dawn as she closed the gate to the electric fence.

A blonde blur was saw before something jumped up at Dawn and knocked her down, Pauls first instinct was to run to her side but she started to laugh.

"Shu! Stop it! Stop it!" She laughed, pushing the large lion off of her. "This is Shu! Shu... DON'T ATTACK!" Dawn warned after seeing Shu lick his lips.

"Is that Japanese?" Paul rolled his eyes, staring at the large animal. Hiding his fright of it.

"Yeah, for Drew. Its a coinky-dink!" Dawn put her arm around the lion.

"Coinky-dink?" Paul spat, venom dripping from his voice.

"Coincidence! Silly." She punched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me troublesome girl." Paul growled, "Is this it?" He looked it up and down.

"Nooo... We need to feed him. I kind of forgot about Shu-Shu!" Dawn praised him a few times while scratching his chin.

"Pathetic." Paul muttered, Dawn looked at him with slight anger.

* * *

Misty threw Gary a gun, Gary was stunned.

"What the hell?!" He yelled startled, Misty raised her eyebrow. "Don't you want to help me collect some Hyenas which are in some other animals den?" Misty raised her voice, Gary looked at the gun once more and recognized it was a tranqulizer. "Whoops.." He muttered.

Ash followed slowly, staring at the two. His stomach churned as he thought about that flirt flirting with his girl! He was flirting with

Dawn before aswell! Could this guy not keep his hands to himself?

* * *

"Its May! For the 54th time today!" May screeched, tracking through the mud. "ANYWAY! This is the barn! This is where we keep the food and medicence. Don't touch it alright, you could die and we wouldn't be able to see it. I remember when Dawn did it, oh man! She almost died! She had foam from her mouth and everything!" May snorted.

Drew raised his eyebrows. "Nearly died? and your laughing about this why?" He flicked his hair, May stared at the annoying piece of hair, wishing she could chop it off - better yet shave off all his hair.

"Shut up, it wasn't funny at the time but even she laughs about it now. And we have this joke about it everytime she goes to the barn" May began to snort in laughter again.

"I thought girls were meant to be gentile and nice? and not so piggish.." Drew added the last four words quieter though May still heard it.

"EXCUSE ME?!" May screamed, tackling Drew to the ground.

* * *

All four girls met later in the longue.

"Paul is the worst! Hes so ... soo... MEAN! Even to Shu! The nerve of him..." Dawn whined, Misty stared at her.

"You were the one who volunteered to take him!" Misty nudged her friend and smiled. Her friend stared at her with disgust. "Never again!" She whined.

"Drew is even worse! His hair flick thing is soooo annoying! So cocky and everything! I swear..." May began to trail off.

Misty just shrugged. "Gary is alright. He was asking tons of questions about Dawn... favourite flower, colour... And Ash was following us. Is he that dense?" Misty laughed.

Dawn blushed a deep scarlet. "Yeah right!" She nudged her friend harshly. "I'm going to bed. Cyaoi!" Dawn smiled and stood up, heading up the creaky stairs in her neon pink slippers.

She passed Pauls room which she heard no noise from. She put her ear to the door and heard very quiet music. Probably from a headset. She went to her own room and looked around for her diary which she hid before. She took it out and started to write.

_Dear Diary, _  
_ The new boys are a pain! I had to show my new next door roomy around. TORTURE! Ones not that bad... I think. His name is Gary and apparently he was asking Misty about me! Heres a description of them all: _  
_Paul (a.k.a big stupid meany): Mean, stupid, harsh, quiet, mysterious, his eyes are pretty amazing.. FOR A MEANY! _  
_Drew (a.k.a Lettuce according to May): This is what I heard from May atleast... full of himself, always flicks his hair, calls May different months. _  
_Gary (a.k.a TOTALLY dreamy!): Hot, amazing, kind, polite, boyfriend material!_  
_Anyway, CYAOI!_

Dawn closed her diary, hiding it under her bed once again. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Is that a spot? ... Phew!" Dawn sighed wiping away the crumb that she thought was a spot.

She got changed into her long-sleeved button up pyjama top and her matching pyjama shorts.

"One sec!" Dawn called as she heard someone knocking on her door, she went over to it and opened it, kicking off her slippers.

**(Dawns POV)**

"Hey Dawn." Gary greeted. I blushed and waved.

"Hey Gary..." I smiled, welcoming him in. "You need anything?" I asked shyly,

_'Dawn! SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ I thought, staring into his dark eyes.

"Just wanted to talk." He sat on the end of my bed. I walked over to him and smiled, sitting next to him.

His hand slowly started to edge closer to mine. "Soo... You like it here so far?" I asked, noticing this.

"Yeah, just not the place though." He flirted, it took me a second to catch on as I blushed scarlet. "Gary!" I punched his arm gently.

"You got some hit, I heard you got a lion?" He laughed, taking my hand and putting it by my side.

"Yeah... Shu." I murmured.

"Japanese for Drew, right?" He smirked, I nodded.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong but does it enjoy eating human hair?" He smirked once again, it was bigger.

I shook my head in confusion, then catching on again. I blushed again.

"So I'm wrong, right?" He chuckled, I punched his arm but this time he grabbed by arm and pinned me on the bed. I blushed a much more deeper. This was so embarrassing!

"Umm G-Gary I'm only 17!" I mumbled, he looked at me confused and shook his head.

"No-no-no!" He laughed, I stared at him and smiled about to say something but he kissed me. Full on, not even waiting to explore my mouth with his tongue. It was rough but nice. Not as great as I expected my first kiss to be but it was something none-the-less.

He sat up and I sat up after him. "I think you should leave..." I mumbled, standing up and grabbing his wrist throwing him out practically.

I slammed the door closed behind him.

**(Garys POV)**

_'What just happened? Did she just kick me out?! ME? GARY? I'll work on her.._.' I thought, I went over to Pauls room and walked in. I saw him on his bed listening to his music. I waved abit making him sit up.

"Why are you in my room." He said, it wasn't like a question at all.

"Just seeing what you up to." I said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"She kicked you out. I heard her you know. Thin walls." Paul growled. Still mad I was in his room.

"Chillax dude. Probably cause I was her first kiss. I know these things." I chuckled, sitting on a stool which was in the room.

"Get. out. of. my. room." Paul snarled. Standing up his fist clenched. I stood up and walked out, hands in the air, Paul was scary when he wanted to be.

I went back downstairs, hopefully someone would be up. No one but Misty was awake, "Hey Mist." I waved, she looked up and continued to read her book.

"I don't need a nickname thanks." She mumbled, to busy with her book then to talk to me.

"I kissed Dawn." I shrugged, sitting back, suddenly Misty was infront of me.

"YOU WHAT!?" She screamed almost, I clamped my hand on her mouth.

"I kissed here," I smirked, Mistys face paled

"Great going. That wasn't early at all!" She snarled, I stood up, startled.

**(Mistys POV)**

He kissed Dawn, great. Lets see Dawn get up tomorrow. Probably spend the day in the Lion cage. (Her window is right above it and she can jump down onto the roof of the sleeping area)

I felt like slapping him, hard. "I told you she didn't like bold movements! Did you even listen?" He shook his head, I sighed in frustration. "We'll talk about this in the morning!" I snapped, picking up my book and going up to my room. We'll just have to see what Dawn will be like...

* * *

**Wynter: So how was that? **

**Paul: Could of been better... **

**Dawn: It was fine... *mumbling* **

**Drew: Wait! If this is Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Contestshipping what about Gary!**

**Wynter: Wynter will come in! My OC! ... Which is totally not me! **

**Everyone else: *rolls eyes***

**Wynter: SHADDUP! **

**May: Please review! It encourages Wynter to continue to write! Thank chuu! **

**Dawn: *sulks* **


	2. Mountain Lions are mean!

**Wynter: Welcome to another chapter of ... NJAD... Wow. Nevermind. If I ever talk about 'NJAD' in an AN I'm calling it Dream... print that on your heads.**

**Dawn: Man. The I can't belie-**

**Paul: *covers Dawns mouth* Don't spoil it... **

**Wynter: OMG! PAUL! YOU HELPED ME. THANK CHU **

**Paul: Its only so they ca-**

**May: *covers Pauls mouth* There you go...**

**Wynter: *swear drop***

* * *

The night in that household was quiet apart from the occasional bird squawking which May had to shut up in the end. At round about 5am Dawn stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes. Her stomach ached as she went over to her window sliding it open as quiet as she could. After that she climbed out and jumped onto the Lions sleeping den. Immediately Shu and Griffon came out staring at her blankly. Tears slowly built up in Dawns eyes as she jumped onto the soft dry mud where the lions lay around.

"Hey Shu." Dawn smiled weakly, stroking Shus mane as it somewhat purred at her praises. "Lets get you fed then." Dawn smiled again, more confidently this time as she led Shu and Griffon over to the small hut where she kept the lions food. It consisted of mostly dead rats and occasionally a hare or two.

"Catch." Dawn whispered - to not wake anyone up - as she threw the rodent over to Shu who caught it in his jaws easily. She also gave one to Griffon and sat in front of them as they quickly ate them.

**(Pauls POV)**

I heard noise outside. 5am? No thank you - I was not that much of a morning person. 7am is the latest I'll get up. I stood up and went over to my window and saw that troublesome girl sitting their. Crying.

I couldn't care less. Her problems are her problems. I decided I'd get dressed and washed before she noticed me standing here

After my shower I headed downstairs. It was about half 6 now. Hopefully no one would be up. Unfortunately Gary was sitting there eating what seemed like cereal of some sort.

"Hey Paul." He greeted, I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen ignoring him.

"You seen Dawn?" He asked, I shook my head as a no hoping he would leave me alone.

He wasn't my friend - just someone I talked to sometimes. (A.N/Silly Paul. He is your friend! =3)

"Misty warned me she'd mope around in the lions cage." Gary muttered, then seeing the ginger girl coming and mumbling something about 'Speak of the devil...'

"Hey Paul, Gary." She greeted, jumping over the counter in front of me and going into the fridge to get an apple.

I grunted and sat down with nothing. She threw me a banana which I caught with ease and looked at it for a moment as if inspecting it and opened it.

**(Mays POV)**

**_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_**

NO! Not morning! Please no-

**_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_**

My door opened as I sat up to see who it was, it was just Drew as he muttered something under his breath and came over and switched off my alarm. "See this button? YEAH! The off button! Use it next time July!" He grumbled, I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks for the life lesson Grass head!" I laughed, laying back down in my comfy bed. He was suddenly on top of me.

"Hey airhead, the names Drew." He whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine as she got up and left... not before flicking his hair.

That does it! I officially hate him for life. Why did we even accept these people?

***Flashback***

_"These are the guys..." Dawn mumbled as she brought up three pictures of the guys._

_"YES! ACCEPT THEM!" I yelled as I clicked the tick for her. Misty stared at me._

_"Don't you want to check their personalities?" She asked, I shook my head as hearts appeared in my eyes._

***End Flashback***

Why? WHY! Why fall for stupid looks!

**(Dawns POV)**

I heard something rustling in the bushes outside, I walked over to check what it was. I opened the cage door and sneaked out slowly, grabbing a tranquilizer and closing the gate again.

"Hello?" I murmured, stupid Dawn. It's not gonna reply!

The leaves shook more, I loaded the gun and went over using my free hand to move the leav- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

**(Ashs POV)**

Was that Dawn? I ran downstairs to see Misty Gary and Paul staring towards outsides, I stared at Misty who looked at me worried, we both ran out as quick as we could closely followed by Gary and Paul. May and Drew were also making their way down the hall.

"Dawn?" I called, rushing threw the door to where I heard the scream.

Misty yelled my name as I ran over and stared at what she saw. There was Dawns silver charm bracelet sitting on the ground near a tranquilizer. I bent down to feel to pick up the stuff, May pointed out some paw prints in the dirt.

"Looks like ..." I began, thinking before Paul cut me off.

"Mountain lion." He muttered, staring at the ground as if in thought. I rolled my eyes, I would of got it in a minute.

"Okay, lets split up. Ash you come with me, May you go with Drew and Gary you are with Paul. Lets go!" Misty commanded, "If you get anything use the walkie-talkie to tell us." She added, May looked at Drew who seemed to have a serious face on.

**(Drews POV)**

This was gonna be awesome. Not the fact that ... Dawn? yeah Dawn might be dead but the fact we are exploring the Safari on the second day here. But I have to go around with that May girl, of course I know her name. She just looks so cute when shes mad.

I caught a walkie-talkie Misty threw at me and started to follow May. She knew where she was going so I knew it's be a good idea.

I was tired. We had been searching for hours and hours on end. When will this torture end? May won't stop complaining and whining about Dawn. Stuff like 'She might be dead! SCRATCH THAT! She probably is!' and 'Drewww! I'mmmmm scaaaared!' and ending up in tears.

Loud, whiny, obnoxious. I hate this girl, officially.

How can anyone like her? How do her friends put up with her? I pushed that to the back of my mind as I continued to search. "May - these look like the same footprints from before don't they?" I nudged her harshly which got her attention, she rushed over and brought out her walkie-talkie

"Misty, Its May. We've found some more footprints on the west side of the mountain. Near the waterfall, you know where that is?" She asked, her eyes shimmering from the tears which had been shed before, within seconds Misty had replied.

"Great work, okay. We'll meet you there, Gary, Paul?" Misty replied, the sound making the machine vibrate.

"Uhh, Paul. I don't think thats the right way! What? We've ended up back at the house! Wait... No thats just a meerkat. Hey! Drew! Behind you!" Gary started to yell through the walkie-talkie. I looked behind him to see the miniature size Gary and Paul.

"Gary, only important messages please." Misty rolled her eyes even know it wasn't seen by her friends they all guessed what she had done.

"Misty rolled her eyes." Ash added for emphasis.

"WE KNOW!" Eveyones voice came to Misty and Ashs walkie-talkie.

**(Garys POV)**

I could imagine it now, me finding her all hurt and bruised, saving her and her kissing me ending up in a hot make-out session. Awesome, can't wait to be living the dream.

Paul continued to track up the mountain slope until we reached Drew and May.

"Hey! We're to wait for Mist-" May began but was again cut off by Paul.

"We know." He scoffed, looking towards the sky.

Mays face turned red with anger as she crossed her arm and closed her eyes with a 'Hphm!'

"Calm down March. They'll be here soon." Drew laughed earning a smack onto his arm, apparently pretty strong as Drew clutched his arm in pain. I let out a chuckle.

"Serves you right. No hurting girls, physically or emotionally!" I smirked until May was facing me.

"Yeah-huh! Misty told me what you did. Hypocrite!" She smiled back innocently, fire dancing in her eyes.

I turned red but I hid it well, I looked around to see a ginger headed girl followed by a sweaty raven haired boy.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting. Lets get going." Misty greeted, wiping her brow.

"Hn." Paul grunted, putting his hands into his pockets and following her.

**(Dawns POV)**

Its dark. I am so confused, my arms hurt and my feet are agony. What is going on? I double-check I am alright.

"Hands, check. Face? Check... Thighs..." I felt her thighs. "Check!" I felt a stinging pain in her right foot.

"Feet?" I mumbled, using her hands to check her feet, they were protected by one of the chunky boots I wore, next one... I felt down my knee and when I got to my foot I let out a loud scream, WHERE WAS MY FOOT?

The room got dizzy as I mumbled something about pancakes as I passed out, my head hitting the ground.

**(Pauls POV)**

Another scream was heard, probably that troublesome girl. She was alive atleast.

"That was Dawn!" Ash yelled, I rolled my eyes

_'No shit_' I thought to myself, hands still in my pocket, Ash caught the glare I was giving him. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Okay okay, let's go-go-go!" May squealed, happily. I rolled my eyes once again, Ash caught this and as everyone else was walking ahead he stopped to catch up with me.

"Hey Paul, whats with the attitude? Why don't you stop. Stay out of my way and everyone elses." Ash snarled, he was being extremely out of character right now.

"Why should I?" I smirked, continuing to walk.

"No-one will like you Paul. So buck up your ideas. Hey Misty!" Ash returned to his usual attitude, dense. He ran up towards Misty and grabbed her hand. I chuckled. This guy was an idiot.

**(Ashs POV)**

What rights does that guy have? He is almost as bad as Gary. He better stay away from Dawn aswell.

Ok ok, Dawn is pretty... well, pretty pretty.

She is amazing, I would stretch it to say better than Misty. I only went out with Misty to make her jealous but she's not. Only that May girl was. I really don't like May either. She is totally goo-goo over Gary. Like Dawn was.

How dare he kiss her? I heard from May because she heard from Misty who heard from him personally.

I will get my revenge! I will! ... I'll add that to my mental to-do list... Alright... buy more gummy bears on Ebay... Try to figure out the use of a belly button... Get revenge! There! To-do list complete! I can't break up with Misty now though. Shes pretty amazing to me. She sticks up for me when no-one else does. I wish that was Dawn sticking up for me...

**(Mistys POV)**

Ash was being really quiet, so unlike him. I continued to walk as I saw a cave entrance. "Hello?" I yelled down it, no answer.

"You guys stay here. I'll go inside and check it out." I told them, I grabbed a tranquilizer gun from my back and headed down. I loaded it and pointed it in directions I heard noise.

"Dawn?" I whispered, I saw a trail of blood. I gulped.

"Mist?" I heard Gary call, I could practically hear Ashs glare... he gets jealous easily. Really easily.

"I'm alright. Theres blood down here..." I muttered. I got out a torch and flicked it on, I bent down to examine it. This was human blood. I continued my way down the cave where I expected to be a body or something but I found nothing but a dead mountain lion. looks like it was sleeping. It stirred in its sleep as it woke up. I jumped back in surprise.

It stared at me before licking its lips. It started towards me. I fiddled with the tranquilizer as it pounced.

I let out a scream as I felt the heavy lion on me, Gary and Ash had jumped down to see what had happened.

"Misty!" Ash called out and ran over, pushing the lion off of me.

"Phew." Gary muttered, staring at the dart in its stomach.

"It has blood around its mouth... Oh no... Dawn!" I screamed again, me and May frantically looked around.

Paul began to look aswell.

"Over here." I heard Gary call, I ran over to him followed by the rest of the gang. I stared at the limp bluehaired teenager, bleeding, heavily bleeding and missing a foot.

"Misty?" She mumbled before closing her eyes...

"DAWN!" I screamed.

* * *

**Wynter: Oooh! DUN-DUN-DUN! The suspense... **

**Dawn: I don't like you any moar! **

**Pawn: ...Looks like I'm not the only one. **

**Wynter: DAWN?! W-Why? *tears up***

**Dawn: *points at leg* MY FOOT IS MISSING! Wait... what **

**Wynter: Only in the story! **

**Dawn: Ooh... YAY! *hugs* **

**Paul: Only god can save us now... **

**Wynter and Dawn: ... You are gonna regret saying that Paulie. **


End file.
